


Wolves stay put

by Henrikson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Got the idea from another recent fic that had the boys stay in away and a reunion with Finn.After reluctantly deciding to stay in away Sean is brought into town by his mother worrying about how he would deal with a semi populated area without Daniel only to bump into a familiar face.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Wolves stay put

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologise for my gramma before hand. I have finished life is strange and am finding it impossible to move on so here is my attempt to keep my boys alive. I've included the songs I was listening to when writing.

It had been over a month since Sean gave into the decision of staying in away for good. The cops were unlikely to come by their shared paradise and even if they did they would know when they were coming, they would have have an ample amount of time to hike out to the canyons and hide out until the coast was clear.

While Sean was still weary about what could go wrong Daniel hadn't giving a seconds thought to how quickly things could still go sideways but for now they were safe and had a roof over their heads. They became fixtures to away almost as fast as they arrived , it helped that their mother was with them and already a valued member of the community. So for now things were fine.

Sean was sitting outside of David's, both of them listening to the police radio.

"They've been quiet about you boys for a while now," the older man shrugged "they might be starting to give up"

"I doubt it" Sean huffed. Looking over to Joan's he didn't dare let himself hope that the worst has passed, time and time again he and Daniel had suffered because of it. The gas station, their grandparents and even the farm had caught them off guard. He was not making that mistake again, even if he spent the rest of his life looking over his shoulder he would so that his Enano wouldn't have to.

"Your too young to be as pessimistic as you are, its not just you and your brother anymore," David sighed and ran a hand over his beard "you have your mother and the rest of the community, both of you are still kids not just your brother". 

David stood up and walked around the table towards his place resting his hand on Sean's shoulder for a quick second before going inside and leaving Sean to his thoughts. He didn't think he could count himself as a kid anymore not when his seventeenth had gone by in August, it was September now and coming closer and closer to the day that their dad was killed. Both him and his mother were worried about how Daniel was gonna handle it, or if celebration halloween would be good for him or not. He doubts it will.

The sound of a car engine starting up made him jump and nearly fall out of his chair, hearing his mom laugh behind him got him up onto his feet and jokingly giving her a moody look. She was leaning against the car with her arms crossed waiting for Sean to approach before speaking.

"So I know we talked about this before and you weren't too stoked by the idea of coming with me into town but...." she trailed off making Sean's moody expression real, "you need to take this step, you've only been in populated areas when you were in big brother mode"  
Raising a hand he placed it on his cheek. "I'm just a little worried that without that as a social clutch you'll have a little trouble"

Giving a reluctant shrug he looked down and awkwardly steeped away from her touch. "Its to dangerous, I'm not risking this shit again"

Without saying anything she turned slightly and slapped the roof of the car and gave him another look letting him know that he had no option in this. She didn't move until Sean gave in with a sigh and moved around the vehicle to get into the passenger seat and wait for her to get in a second later.

"Great.."

\---------------- listning to: in our bedroom after the war -------------------

The car ride was slow and silent with the exception of Sean shifting his leg up and down and consistently taping on the dashboard trying to calm his nerves. The town was relatively small and even if someone was to recognize him (which was doubtful) they would Most likely keep it to themselves not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, especially if it was from police.

As the town started to come into view he became more and more stressed, going from tapping to actively stopping himself from itching under his eyepatch. His mind started to rush from scenario to scenario and his breathing became laboured.

"Sean its ok, just breath" Karen tried helping starting to turn the to side of the road just out of town, after putting the car into park she undid her seatbelt and moved her body to face sean.

"I'm fine I'm just being stupid!" Sean practically yelled groaning into his hands trying to calm down. Ten minutes of slowing breaths and a hand rubbing his back he was finally calm enough to look out the window embarrassed. "Sorry.."

"Don't you dare apologize, I shouldn't of forced you to do this" she sighed and pulled him into a hug despite their awkward position of sitting horizontally with eatchother. "But now we know your limit we can go back"

Sean shot out of her embrace and looked at her in desperate annoyance, "I'm fine, we haven't even picked up anything on the shopping list"  
He cleared his throat and wiped at his eye. "I'm not screwing the others over because I freaked out..."

Deciding not to push it further she started the car again and drove into town, finding a place to park stoped the car.

"Do you want to wait in the car?" 

"No, just tell me some stuff we need point the way and we'll be done" he assured despite how he was clearly getting stressed again.  
Nodding she pulled out the list and another piece of paper to write some of the items on it before handing it it Sean.

"You can get all of these in the grocer over there with the picture of a pig on the sign" she said pointing down the left side of the street. "You'll probably be done first so take the keys and wait in the car until I'm finished with my list"

After receiving confirmation they got out of the car and went on to their tasks.

\--------------listening to: Wanderers lullaby -------------------

After the short walk to the grocer without encountering anyone he let out a breath and tried to encourage himself to walk into the store, putting a foot forward his stomach felt like it almost jumped out when the door swung open and a man in his fifties walked out almost bumping into him. Before Sean could say anything the man grumbled and walked away, a whiskey bottle swinging in his grip looking to of already been opened.

"Fucking hell that scared the shit out of me..." nervously chuckling to himself he entered the store and gave an initial glace around and walked over to the bread and spread. After finding all but one of the things on the list he began to get anxious again when he couldn't find the coffee.  
Apart from a woman at the till messing with her phone he was thankfully the only one in the store but was dreading having to ask her where it was.

Breathing out again he approached the woman with his shopping and put them on the counter to be scanned. He waited a moment for her to look up from her phone but she didn't.

"...uh, excuse me" he almost stuttered trying to get her attention. With clear annoyance she glanced at him with a glare before stopping for a second and raising a brow at him.

"Would this be all your getting long john silver?" She scoffed putting her phone down and actually acknowledging him.

"Do.. do you know where the coffee is?" 

She rolled her eyes and reached down under the counter and brought up a bag of ground coffee. "People have been stealing them lately, that will be fourth six bucks"

Nodding Sean took out the needed money and handed over the correct amount before bagging his items up and tried not to walk out too fast.

"See ya pirate boy"

\----------listening to: Dear Wormwood ---------------

After exiting the store he started to make his way back to the car scolding himself for making a big deal out of something this simple. He immediately came to a stop when the car came into view, sitting on the curb in front of the car was a hooded male figure. Before letting himself freak out again he started to analyze the man. Grey hoody covering his face and upper body, patchy green jeans rolled up his legs...

Sean laughed in exasperation and sheepishly made his way closer to the car, stopping when Finn looked up at him and looked to of lost what ever train of thought he was having.

"Sweety.." Finn slowly stood up and gestured in his animated way. "Gotta say that eyepatch is sexy" 

Trying to fight back tears Sean surged forward and wrapped his arms around Finns neck groaning when he realized that he had grow taller since they last meet.

"I think my growth got stunted" Sean huffed earning a full belly laugh from the other. He felt Finns arms circle around his waist and pull him in even closer.

"Height ways maybe," Finn hummed suspiciously before reaching a hand down and smacking Sean's arse, "but this has definitely grown"

Jumping back a bit with a shocked amused yelp he lightly shoved Finn expecting him to laugh of nudge him back only to see him awkwardly frozen looking over Sean's shoulder.

Becoming anxious again he spun around only to see his mother looking at them with curious bewilderment and a little worry. 

"I don't think I remember him on the list," she joked clearly expecting an explanation,"from your and Daniels descriptions I'm guessing this is... Finn was it?"

\--------------------listening to: These are the days -----------------------

Apart from Finn literally tripping over his feet to introduce himself when Sean told him that she was his mom things had gone well, well enough that the car was pulling into away with Finn, thankfully not being banished away from her son like he had apparently thought might happen.

Sean was put to the task of putting the shopping away and delivering everyone theirs while his mother took Finn inside the trailer to talk.

"So Finn how did you know Sean was here?"

"Oh uh... I knew which direction he was going after he told me where he was going to look for Daniel, on my way to haven point I bumped into Jacob and his little sis," he speedily answered,"Jake told me all of that shit that went down and said where you looked to of been going and your car"

"You've clearly got a closer relationship to my son then I heard, I'll take your... dedication for finding him as proof enough that your not just playing with him"

"I love him ma'm"

"...welcome to away"

\---------------final song: blood drive ---------------------


End file.
